


Rewarding loyalty, and punishing it

by Insecuriosity



Series: Kinkmeme fills [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other, Pretend rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to this kinkmeme: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=1606635#t1606635</p><p>Longarm and his squadron are captured by Megatron. To cement Shockwave's position as a spy and as a simple reward, Megatron decides to take torture to a different level by interface with Longarm in front of his soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding loyalty, and punishing it

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back at the prompt, I failed a few critical aspects of this kinkmeme, so I might try again at a later date. Hm.

Today was a good day. 

Megatron smiled as he looked over the captured Autobot squadron. Their optics stared up at him defiantly. If they were smart, they would be grovelling in the dirt begging for his mercy and foregiveness, but then again, Starscream proved more often than not that it was very ineffective. 

Megatron walked past the row of prisoners, and stopped by a large teal-coloured bot. Longarm. He'd gotten captured with the rest of the Autobots. Shockwave hadn't felt it necessary to say whether he had planned his route according to Megatron's plans, or if it was a simple coincidence. It didn't truly matter anyway.

Longarm was sitting straight and trying to appear large, to shield the mechs behind him with his frame. Megatron watched intently as the Autobot glared up at him in a fierce resentment from unfamiliar blue optics. 

There was no sign of Shockwave in the mech's piercing gaze. Only the red circle resting in the middle of Longarm's head confirmed that it was Megatron's best spy sitting before him in chains. Megatron smiled, and stepped closer to the Autobots.  
“Welcome Autobots-”

“You won't get anything out of us.” A red minibot interrupted him. He glared up at Megatron with an angry scowl, his small frame sitting straight and alert in a laughable display of aggression. 

“I don't think you have any choice, little bot.” He stepped closer. “Your sensor-net will speak for you, when it burns in agony.” The red minibot hadn't so much as flinched and he continued to stare up at him defiantly.. Megatron chuckled darkly. “It seems that you volunteered to be the first of many sessions.” He reached out, the red minibot trying hard not to flinch away- 

There was a quick sound, and a wet splatter hit Megatron on the cheek. 

He reared back, hand going to his cheek by pure reflex. Oral lubricant clung to his fingers when he pulled them back. The red minibot laughed derisively. Megatron almost burst with anger, livid optics turning to the foolish bot who had dared to spit on Lord Megatron-.... 

Longarm stared back at him defiantly, legs quivering in fear but his faux optics shining in determination. Longarm had spat at him. Shockwave had spat at him! Megatron stood to his full length, looming with lubricant still dripping down his cheek. Fury warred in his mind, his optics glued to the defiant Autobot, a tendril of confusion coiling in the back of his processor.

“You DARE!?” He backhanded Longarm with all the force he could muster, sending the bot toppling backwards with a crash. A bit of his mouthguard skittered over the floor. Megatron growled and wiped Longarm's spit from his cheek. Shockwave never disrespected him-! “You _dare_ to-!” 

The last piece suddenly clicked into place, and Megatron's confused rage evaporated. Of course. It was a game. A cruel game that could cement Shockwave's position in the Autobot army! Longarm rolled onto his sides and sent a contemptuous glare at Megatron. The Autobots did the same, their leader's bold action firing them up.

Megatron felt a tinge of deep appreciation for his soldier. Shockwave was a perfect spy. He played his part with vigor, he knew even the stupidest details of Autobot sappiness. He was trying to play the hero for the Autobots. Distract the evil warlord, take all the punishment so his soldiers could be spared, crushing any doubts of his loyalty to the Autobots. 

Such loyalty, to withstand torture from his Lord simply to please him and fulfill his mission. Megatron's fury had long evaporated, and he turned his contentment over Shockwave's service into an unsettling grin. He knew how to reward loyalty. 

“That, was a foolish thing to do, Autobot.” He sneered. Longarm had crawled back onto his knees, and his red optic glinted in the darkness. Megatron slowly came to stand before Longarm.  
The Autobots watched. Megatron smiled, and forcefully kicked Longarm in his stomach. The bot doubled over with a bust of static, and Megatron enjoyed the sight of the filthy Autobot faceplate rubbing in the dirt from his strike. 

He grabbed the mech by the back of his neck and pulled Longarm half from the ground. The mech's bound pedes kicked uselessly against the floor in an attempt to stand, and Megatron laughed at the pitiful display. Shockwave would have taken it all in stride.

“No more brave words Autobot? Pity.” 

Longarm's glare could have molten steel. “R-rot in the Pit.” The oral lubricant on his lips glimmered with energon. Megatron only grinned, and pulled Longarm further away from his subordinates. 

Megatron dropped the Autobot on the floor and grabbed an energy-whip from the tray of tools. Longarm tensed as the painful tool activated with a crackle of energy.

“Your insolence has earned you my personal attention, Autobot. You will wish it hadn't.” Longarm was looking at the other Autobots, trying to convey a message by sheer optic-contact. Megatron lashed out and Longarm cried out as the whip sizzled a melting line in his plating.

The red minibot in their audience flared up, undoubtedly preparing for a curse-tirade. Longarm saw it, and broke off the minibot's words before they started.  
“...Don't-! Cliffjumper, don't say anything! It's-!” Strike two landed right over a sensitive seam, and Longarm's words cut off into a short scream. The red minibot cursed, and Megatron slowly aimed his canon at the ensemble of Autobots. 

“You had better hold your glossa unless you wish to tell me the location of the All-spark. I care more for silence than I do your pathetic sparks.” 

That garnered their silence, and Megatron returned to his punishment. Shockwave understood that his punishment would soon become a reward, and his single optic was dim in longing. 

Longarm tried to hold his screams, but it didn't take too long before he was whimpering like a pained mechanimal, too weak to stay sitting on his knees and resting his faceplate against the floor. The scream had been a loud version of the small sounds Megatron could coax out of his subordinate. It had his components running warm in anticipation. Shockwave always hungered for whatever Megatron gave him. His spy would accept death if Megatron chose to kill him, and he would savour it. 

Megatron looked over at the Autobots. So naïve and justified, so horrified by his actions, so convinced they were the better bots. Megatron was going to break them. He whipped Longarm again, catching him on the shoulder, on his torso, and with a moment of aim- right across his fake faceplate. Longarm howled a disguised moan, and the red minibot couldn't keep quiet anymore.

“You fragging pit-spawn! Drown in your own rust-ridden aftplates- slagsucking monster! You can't make us talk, no matter what you do!” 

“No- Cliffjumper, don't-” Longarm moaned. Shockwave could have laughed at the situation, had he been any less of a professional. Megatron tossed the whip back onto the tray, and leered at Cliffjumper with a grin. 

“Oh little Autobot. Challenging me-” Megatron grabbed Longarm by the back of his helm, and pressed the mech's faceplate right against his spikecover. “-is very unwise.” The sudden silence as Autobot systems stalled in shock was almost as delicious as the frantic pants of breath against Megatron's spikecover. 

“I normally reserve this pleasure for last, but since you insisted...” Longarm's frame was tense in fear. Shockwave was shuddering in anticipation. A fevered hot exhale caressed his plating and Megatron grinned down at his most loyal spy. “And you Autobot- I suggest you do our best, before I decide to get my overload from someone else.” 

He let his gaze stray to the red minibot, and the mech stiffened like an animal caught in headlights.

Longarm tried to shake his head against Megatron's pelvis. His voice was hoarse. “No! Leave them. I am more than enough-” A hint of Shockwave shone through Longarm's pleas. Oh, all those times where Lugnut and Shockwave had been at Megatron's feet, trying to prove that they were the most loyal, not the other, and please, pick me my lord, anything for you my lord-! Those others are unworthy! I am all you will need-

Megatron laughed at Shockwave's words. Such brilliant acting it was. “Is that how you're attempting to play this? Trying to shield your little Autobot pets with your own body?”

Longarm managed to look determined through his fearful silence, and Shockwave's optic shone with feverish adoration. Megatron smiled. He wished he could tease Shockwave into slipping out of his role, but it would be counterproductive. Megatron drew a shallow cut in Longarm's helm with his talon, and hummed pleasantly.  
“Begin.” 

Clumsy, uncoordinated and unsure, Longarm ran his glossa over Megatron's panel. It was the virgin touch of a mech who barely knew how to handle his own glossa. Megatron hummed in appreciation. 

He couldn't really remember if Shockwave had ever had a face or if he'd always stuck with a single optic, he'd certainly never seen many other mechs without a faceplate. Longarm's glossa dipped into a seam and Megatron's spike panel pulled back leisurely. His spike pressurised quickly, and the dripping length pressed against Longarm's faceplate. 

“No-!” The red minibot was pulling wildly at his bonds, but Megatron didn't react. Longarm sent the bot a sidelong glance, his optics clouded and distant. Resigned.

Megatron held Longarm's helm still, and rubbed his spike over the mech's face with slow languid thrusts, giving the other Autobots a good view as he smeared his pre-fluids over Longarm's face. Longarm remained stoic, his shoulders trembling. With a pleased grunt, Megatron rested the tip of his spike on Longarm's lips. 

“Open that lying mouth of yours, Autobot.” Megatron almost laughed at the absurdity of his words. Shockwave had no mouth to lie with, but he lied more expertly than any other mech Megatron knew.  
Longarm opened his jaw slowly, trying to stall. Shockwave turned it into a show, his glossa trembling behind the parting denta.

As soon as Longarm's jaws were sufficiently parted, Megatron crammed his spike in the awaiting mouth. Wet heat enveloped his spike, soft and rippling frantically with Shockwave's enthusiasm. Longarm gagged and choked as the tip rammed against the back of his throat. 

Megatron allowed himself a long drawn groan, and ground his pelvis against Longarm's face. The Autobots were staring in rapt horror, optics cycled comically wide as they watched. The red minibot was trembling with rage, his optics locked with Megatron's in a promise of death and torment. Megatron had seen countless bots staring at him that way, and it had never saved them from their deaths.

Megatron hummed in bliss, and started moving Longarm's head over his spike. The spy convulsed and offlined his optics with a keening sound, lubricant starting to drip down the corner of his lips.  
Longarm was breaking, trying to hide behind an uncaring mask, but it was hurting him. Shockwave was begging for more, swallowing and clenching his throat around Megatron's spike with clumsy fervour. 

There was no need for Megatron to perform. This was not about showing how long he could last or how hard he could thrust. This was about humiliating Longarm, and rewarding Shockwave. Megatron let his overload build, thrusting forward with every harsh tug Longarm's head. Longarm let it happen, his optics dim and unfocused. 

Megatron's overload came easily, a ripple of pleasure that had all his servos loosening with a pleased sigh. Longarm sounded like he was drowning, struggling feebly in Megatron's hold. Megatron pulled back Longarm's helm and spilled the last of his overload into Longarm's mouth.

Longarm coughed and splats of transfluid flew from his lips. Megatron twisted Longarm's face and kneeled besides his loyal prisoner. The Prime stared at his subordinates with blank eyes, and Megatron drew a finger over his parted lips. Transfluid stuck to his plating.

“Hm, wasn't that nice Prime? When I take your little red minibot to suck my spike, you'll know exactly how it feels.”

The red minibot was seething in his bonds, but he wisely held his mouth shut. Longarm wasn't done fighting yet, determined to protect his soldiers as much as he could even if it broke him. Shockwave had just finished the first part of their foreplay. 

Megatron smiled ominously at the red bot, and pushed Longarm's face to the ground, his aft up in the air.  
“I am long done with you yet.” Longarm actually whimpered, and Megatron wondered how that sound would come from Shockwave instead of his alter ego. The Autobots started cursing, and this time he didn't feel like threatening them into silence. Not even if they told him everything they knew, right down to the code of Ultra Magnus' door, he would not stop. Shockwave wouldn't want him to either.  
He reached for Longarm's panel and started prying it open. Longarm let the covers slide away hurriedly and Megatron laughed. “Already opening for me? Don't tell me you've already grown affectionate about my spike.” 

He could almost hear Longarm's denta clenching together, and his exposed valve shivered. Megatron stood behind his spy, and patted the mech's aft. The valve hadn't changed. It was still that deep-purple colour of Shockwave's usual paintjob, glimmering in lubricant.  
“Beg for it, or it will hurt.” 

Longarm trembled again, but his lips stayed sealed. The Autobots were trying to help their commander with contradicting encouragements. Shockwave would have begged immediately, ever so loyal. Longarm would rather have his valve ripped in two than beg for something he never wanted. 

Megatron grinned and kneeled, lining up his repressurised spike with Longarm's tense port. One hand on the mechs hip, and another on the hands that were tied behind Longarm's back. Shockwave's fingers tried to curl around his.

Megatron drove into the tight folds, and Longarm screamed. He pushed himself in until he felt the back wall of the mech's valve pressing against his spike, and he lingered there. The Autobots were screaming obscenities and promises alike, perfect background noise. 

Megatron didn't bother to go slow, immediately setting a punishing pace. The spy was being shoved back and forth over the ground, his open mouth staining the floor with Megatron's transfluids and oral lubricant.  
Longarm's cries choked off forcefully as he tried to keep quiet, and Megatron almost laughed out loud when the sobs from a different Autobot became audible in the noise. He lost himself in the thrusts and the eager clenching of his subordinate's valve around him. 

He wouldn't be following up on his threats to violate the other Autobots. There were many who would kill for a night in his berth, and Shockwave was more than willing to play the part of a victim should he be in the mood. Honestly, Megatron wouldn't be surprised if Shockwave turned out to be celibate with Megatron as the exception. 

Megatron moaned, and let the tension drain from his frame. Just a few- more- thrusts-! He buried himself deeply inside the spy and leant forward until his mouth pressed against Longarm's neck. He bit into the exposed fuel lines, and let his transfluids fill Shockwave's valve. He grunted as he rode out his overload, and sighed contently as he rested against the Autobot's trembling frame. 

Longarm lied on the ground, trying to curl himself into a small ball. The Autobots had stopped screaming and cursing, and watched with contempt and fear as Megatron took his spike back and closed his panel.

Megatron stood and enjoyed the warm hum of his systems. In a few moments he'd be buried in inane work again, orchestrating a war and trying to keep his soldiers from killing eachother, but the moment was his. 

He lingered by the doorway, and gave the Autobots a smile that promised far worse than what they'd seen today. The red minibot was still glaring at him, and a bleak-looking mech was whimpering apologetic nonsense to Longarm's broken form. 

“I will see you all very soon, my little pets.” Megatron crooned. He let the door slide closed and walked towards the command centre. In a few orns, a rescue party would be arriving for Longarm, who had somehow managed to sneak the ship's location to the Autobots. Megatron would roar and growl as they took his hostages away. 

He would enjoy the sight of Longarm stumbling to safety, still stained with his fluids. He would enjoy the way he'd look over his shoulder, optics fearful and clouded, and that one red optic glowing with unbridled adoration. 

Maybe he had time for one last frag before the Autobot troops arrived. Shockwave would never disappoint. Megatron smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurr... I am always unsure about what I've written, even more so when I give it a once-over. Or a twice over. Or a third over. Eh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
